


The Loss of a Loved One

by StenbroughTrash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon that Fareeha never met her father, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multiple Pov, No it isn’t because Ana went out with Gabe because I made Jack and him be married so whoops, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper is Fareeha’s dad figure, Someome important dies, This may have some smut eventually, i don’t know how to tag, its gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StenbroughTrash/pseuds/StenbroughTrash
Summary: Where we switch timelines and gay shit. O r—Fareeha joins overwatch and faces against the Reaper, who knows what would happen when she figures out he’s her childhood father figure. Fareeha doesn’t know Gabe, Jack or Ana are alive until the end where things get depressing.





	The Loss of a Loved One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be focusing on Pharah’s and Reaper’s relationship. Before i begin I feel it’s important to state that they did NOT have a romantic relationship in this, it’s where Pharah saw Reaper as a father figure and where I headcanon that Pharah never met her father so therefore thought of Reaper as a father figure since she never met her real one. I’ll be using Pharah’s real name (Fareeha) in this for both presenr and past but for Reaper it’ll be Reaper for present and Gabriel for past. Pharah doesn’t know Ana’s alive until her meeting with Reaper.

An aroma of coffee filled Fareeha’s office as she took a sip of the milky substance in her flask. She was just finishing up her resignation letter to Helix Security International as well as her 4th cup of coffee. Fareeha had heard from Angela that Overwatch was reforming and they were in need of more members, she had mentioned that they thought Fareeha would be a good addition to the team somewhere through their conversation. She had pondered it for a while, spending a long 3 days mentally debating whether to join or stay at her current job. After a long, hard discussion with herself Fareeha decided to join Overwatch, it had been her childhood dream to join Overwatch and while her mother was against it, she was sure she’d be proud.

She had spent the entire night coming up with a valid excuse to leave without explicitly stating she was leaving to run off and join Overwatch. If she had mentioned it she was sure there’d be some bad blood between the two corporations. A yawn escaped her lips as she stretched her arms and legs, it was going to be a long stressful night. Eventually though, she did come up with a reasonable and important excuse and began to type up her resignation letter, being careful with her wording and making it as persuasive as humanly possible. Helix Security sure didn't let their members go easily, and since Fareeha was one of their best they were gonna put up a fight. She sighed, putting her mug to her lips and taking another sip.

Her fingers typed away as she thought of all the upcomimg adventures she was going to have, oh, and Angela of course. Fareeha had gained a crush on Angela ever since she was younger, maybe it was her kindness and her urge to make everyone happy, or maybe it was the way she always looked after Fareeha when she was hurt; she wasn't really sure. She was planning on purposely injuring herself during missions so she could talk to Angela more, was this a good course of action? Who knows, but she wasn’t going to let that get in her way, this is the love of her life we’re talking about.

Fareeha dragged her thoughts away from the blue-eyed medic and back to her resignation form. She typed and typed away, constantly re-reading it for any mistake of mentions of Overwatch. There were a few mistakes here and there but she managed to fix them.

After another long hour, she had finally finished. The moment she pressed send was one of the most satisfying things she had done in her lifetime. A pleased sigh escaped her lips as shut down her laptop and headed to her bedroom. Fareeha undressed and put on her blue and white striped pyjamas, climbing into bed for a dreamless sleep. She turned off the lights and closed her eyes, letting her tiredness consume her, until she was asleep. Who knows how the next days would play out, not her, but she couldn’t wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this first chapter is short. They’ll get longer dw <3


End file.
